Everything I Wanted and More
by kayla-thebored
Summary: A short story about what happened after the showcase. About Nora C and Tyler G. *Since I couldn't find fics about Step up with them as the characters, I was pissed, so, I made my own. I love them so much! Please give it a chance and Please review! Pretty short and maybe a little OOC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or the awesome characters in it!**

**Okay, so, this is my first Step up fanfic. I totally love the movie (the 1****st**** one) and have been watching it nonstop for 4 days. I went to and didn't find any fics that has Nora or Tyler in it, and I was pissed, so I decided to do one. I hope you Step up fans like it!**

**BTW, it's really short so don't expect much. Sorry if their OOC. And please review! No harsh comments please!**

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Third Person P.o.V.**

"He's a transfer" Director Gordon said

"Wait, a what?" Tyler asked

"Don't forget to send your transcripts" she whispered in his ear

He smiled at her "Yes, ma'am"

"Alright, we'll see you on Monday" director Gordon said as she walked away with the woman.

"See you on Monday" Mac mimicked the director as he clapped Tyler on the back

"Congratulations man!" Mac said

"Appreciate it" Tyler said "So, what are you gonna do now?" he asked, turning serious.

The smile on Mac's face, slightly disappeared "I'm gonna try out for the basketball team"

"Good for you" Tyler said as they did their handshake "G'luck man"

"A'ight, I'll meet you in the car"

"Actually, I have a ride" Tyler said, looking over to the girl in the beautiful brown dress next to Lucy. The girl he danced with.

Mac saw him looking at her and smiled "Okay, okay, I get it. You have fun" he said as he clapped him on the back one more time and left.

Tyler watched as he disappeared into the crowd and out the door. When he turned around, she was already standing there. He smiled at her.

"So, you're a transfer now" she said with a smile

"Yeah, I guess I am" he said as he took her in his arms

"You know what that means right?" she asked as she put a hand on his chest

"No, what's it mean?" he asked teasingly

"You're gonna have to get some tights!" she smiled slyly

He chuckled softly "Done" he whispered as he leaned in. They met halfway, and as they kissed he spun her around, only breaking away to chuckle softly.

The next few hours were a blur as they announced the winner. Nora hugged him tightly as they said their name. They thanked everyone after the showcase and went their separate ways.

Tyler and Nora were at the entrance of the school waving as Lucy and Miles drove away.

"Who would've thought?" Tyler asked as the car sped away

"I did" Nora chuckled

He turned to her and hugged her and she didn't hesitate to hug him back. He put his head in the crook of her neck and she did the same.

After a few minutes just like that, he whispered; "Was it everything you wanted?"

Tyler could practically feel her lips curl as it touched his neck "Yes, it was everything I wanted and more"

He smiled against her neck "Good" he said back

"And it certainly was better" she added

"Better?" he asked

"Mhm" she hummed

"How?" he asked

"Because you were there" she said softly as she pulled her head away from his neck. He looked at her as she smiled her bright smile.

"I'm glad I could help" he said with a smile as he leant down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her slim waist.

"Thank you" she whispered as they broke away "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome" he smiled as he kissed her one more time, this time just a small peck on her lips.

"Now come on!" he said as he hoisted her on his shoulder. She squealed as he picked her up.

"You're gonna help me practice" he said

"Practice what?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't know, whatever ya'll call your dancing here" he said as he walked up the front stairs

"Why?" she asked still laughing.

He chuckled as he put her down "I wanna impress them"

Nora raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? I wanna show them they made the right choice of letting me in the school." She smiled at this "And like you said, it's about getting what you want right?" he asked with smile

Her smile got bigger and nodded. She took his hand in hers, "Okay, let's go" and she pulled him into the school. As they made their way to the studio she smiled at him "But remember, I'm not going easy on you"

He chuckled at this and pulled her closer.


End file.
